Not That Potion
by FastTurtles410
Summary: Professor Snape has the sixth years brewing a de-aging potion. What happens when Harry drinks his? Mention of physical abuse.


**I OWN NOTHING! DE-AGE FANFIC! ENJOY!**

* * *

The golden trio was sitting in there sixth year potions class bored out of there minds. The potion they were brewing was supposed to de-age them till they were four years old, so it had to simmer for a long time. Finally after everyone's potion was complete, they started testing them.

"This potion will de-age you to what you looked like on your fourth birthday, not just a younger looking version of yourself now." Professor Snape said. Harry's eyes widened in worry. This was NOT something he wanted his classmates to see. He remembered his fourth birthday vividly. He had accidentally burnt his uncle's breakfast, so he took Harry's face and shoved it onto the stove, effectively burning off a layer of skin on his face. He looked like a zombie for many weeks before the skin finally healed.

"Your clothes will also change to what you wore that day." Harry cringed. This couldn't possibly get worse than seeing the rags his aunt made him were. Of course he was wrong.

"And lastly, you will physically feel the way you did on that day." Harry almost sobbed. He would have to relive the throbbing pain all over his beaten, bruised body. Harry decided he would try ask to not take the potion.

He slowly raised his hand. "What is it Potter?" Snape snapped, sending a glare at Harry.

"Could I not take the potion sir?" He asked in a nervous tone.

"Oh does our poor golden boy not want to see him look like a little four year old? Do you think your too good for it?" He sneered baring his teeth at the boy. All the Slytherins snickered at Harry's terrified face. Before he could answer, Snape strode across the room to start watching the transformations. Many people got a kick out of watching everyone change into tiny, cuter versions of there classmates, wearing pink tutus and Pokemon shirts. Harry was feeling sicker and sicker by the moment. Eventually Snape was standing over Harry's desk telling him to drink the potion.

"Please sir. Can I please not take the potion."

"You either take the potion or you will fail the class and have a month worth of detention." Harry sighed realizing his defeat and slowly uncorked his bottle. With trembling hands, he raised the potion to his mouth and downed the contents.

Pain. So much pain everywhere. The transformation was complete and Harry's face was on fire, and his ribs ached badly. He tried to stand, but the too large hand-me-downs made his motions choppy, and he tripped. He braced himself on his already fractured wrist and cried out in pain. He closed his eyes tight, trying to shut out all the pain. Finally, after a moment or two, he opened his eyes again and grimaced at all the shocked faces staring at him. He almost laughed at the sight of emotion on his least favorite professor's face. He slowly got up and addressed the class.

"Please stop staring. It's not that bad." The shock on his professor's face was replaced by rage.

"Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD?" He yelled. "Mr. Potter, what in Merlin's name caused that?" He seethed pointing to his face. Harry tried to disappear, not wanting to discuss his relatives punishments.

"I, uh, burnt my uncle's eggs. He, well, he wasn't too happy." Harry murmured quietly. Everyone heard him in the silent classroom.

"Go to the hospital wing now while I get the headmaster. Class dismissed." No one moved. "I SAID CLASS DISMISSED!" the student were snapped out of there stupor and made a mad dash out of the potions class. "Mr. Potter, I believe I told you to go to the hospital wing."

"Um, can you heal my ribs first so I can move a little easier?" Harry asked holding hugging his torso. Snape clenched his wand and quickly transfigured a table into a hospital bed. Then, more gently than Harry thought possible, he lifted Harry onto the bed. Harry let out a gasp at the pain flying through his body at the sudden movements.

"Don't move." Snape commanded. Harry was not in the mood to make some sarcastic comment about not being able to, while Snape practically ran over to the fireplace to call the healer. Only a moment later, Madame Pomfrey stepped out of the fire with a simple first aid kit and many potions. She hustled over to Harry and with one glance, she knew what she needed. Many potions, salves, and spells later Harry was feeling much better.

"Thank you." He mumbled before falling asleep. Harry woke again, and the first thing he noticed was his environment. It was slightly chilly and dark. He groaned when the memories of what happened in potions class came back to him. He sat up, glad that he was back in his 16 year old jumped when he heard a voice.

"Finally awake I see." It was Snape. "How are you feeling?"

"Completely normal." Harry replied trying to figure out why Snape was being nice.

"So. Tell me about your relatives." Harry sighed. Right to the point.

"They are stupid magic hating gits who locked me in a cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven. Not to mention the verbal and occasional abuse that hurt a lot. Lastly I only got one meal a day and had to spend every waking hour of my day doing chores or staring at a wall." Snape was baffled to say the least. Arrogant Harry potter wasn't as spoiled as he thought. He wasn't spoiled at all in fact. He was abused. Just like himself.

"You're not going back." Snape expected the boy to be happy or at least smile, but the boy looked sad and sighed.

"I have to. My mother's sacrifice only protects me if I live at the Dursley's."

"Is that what you've been told? They only work if you call it your home and I'm sure you don't. So you are not going back."

Now the boy smiled. "Thank you." Snape nodded in acknowledgment.

"Go on to charms Potter. Class starts soon. I'll speak to the headmaster about your new housing arrangements." Harry got up to leave once he was at the door Snape spoke again. "And Potter, I'm sorry." Harry left with wide eyes thinking how truly odd the day had been.


End file.
